A Game Of Death
by 95LL
Summary: 13 has always been a… special… number so the 13th Annual Hunger Games should be special too. The tributes will be ages 15-20 and all 24 of them will be female. These games will be special alright, the rules haven't changed a bit. Kill or be killed, hurt or be hurt, betray or be betrayed. This is the 13th Annual Hunger Games and no one gets out alive.


To Reap What You Sow

**(Reapings 1-6)**

All across Panam people were anxiously awaiting the two words that could change their lives forever. The Reapings were to be held at 11:00 am sharp throughout Panam. This was the 13th annual Hunger Games. Twenty four go in and only one gets out alive.

**District 1**

In District 1 the games were not so much a death penalty as it was a game of the highest honor.

Let me take you to the Black Sisters, Desdemona and Lindi. Desdemona was thrilled with the rule change. She was 19 years old and between her and Lindi who was 17 years old, they were easily the most beautiful girls in the district, not an easy accomplishment.

Although equally beautiful the two sisters looked nothing alike. Lindi was your stereotypical picture of the popular girl. She had a perfect figure, blond curly hair and ice blue eyes that never betrayed her emotions whatsoever. Her rivals secretly called her the ice bitch, not that they'd ever let that be known. Lindi was quite a good career.

Desdemona had thick ink black hair that fell down passed her slender waist and shapely hips. She was strong, willful, and quite the bitch but no one dared say anything to her. She was Desdemona Freaking Black; you don't want her as an enemy. It was her eyes that drew everyone in, they were black as the devils and with a single glance she could make even the toughest career fall to their knees and beg for mercy.

Both sisters planned on volunteering that year and nothing would stop them, even if they had to kill each other. Family ties go only so far with this family, either you were a career or you got disowned and Desdemona and Lindi were careers of the highest order.

So when the escort called out two nobodies names the Black sisters gleefully took their places and no one dared to challenge them.

**District 2**

Things were slightly different in district two which was odd considering the fact that this was where the most sadistic and vicious tributes usually came from and this year that was only half true.

"Alicia Thomas" The escort announced and a smug 18 year old pushed her way through the crowd and towards the steps.

"Not so fast bitch" Belinda Prince a 19 year old blonde beauty shoved Alicia off the steps and gave the seething girl the finger.

"I am obviously volunteering if some of you couldn't get that passed your thick skulls" She announced quite unnecessarily "I am Belinda Prince and I will be your victor. Whoever thinks otherwise can kiss my ass" Based on the cheers and catcalls of the crowd she was well liked.

"Excellent" the escort trilled before reaching into the large glass bowl and pulling out a single slip of paper that would seal someone's fate forever. "Clarissa Prince"

Instantly at least 10 if not more girls were fighting to take Clarissa's place.

"NO!" Belinda shouted over the noise "Let her come and play" she grinned evilly and one by one the pissed off girls backed off.

Clarissa was small just 5 feet and very naïve. Just 15 years old the girl was about as innocent as you can get. Her light blonde hair and wide pale blue eyes did nothing to hinder that image.

"Shake hands girls" the escort said clearly mistakenly thinking that Clarissa and Belinda actually liked each other.

"Come on Rissa" Belinda said sweetly "Give you big sis a hug" Clarissa reluctantly and fearfully did. "Don't think for a minute you'll be part of the careers. We'll kill you on sight"

Clarissa instantly recoiled and quickly made for the Justice Building.

'Yes' thought Belinda 'Oh yes this will be fun' and after a moment she followed her sister.

**District 3**

Of course in this district things weren't all sunshine and roses. Things were already going badly for twin sisters Jamie and Janie Adler. Not only was it Reaping day, the girls were late. They ran down Main Street and arrived just in time to hear the first name called.

"Janie Adler" Both girls stopped short "Janie, where are you?" slowly Jamie stepped forward, her twin caught her arm and tried to hold her back to no avail.

"So you must be Janie" Jamie nodded. Both twins were exactly alike in all aspects, looks, personality, intelligence, everything. So it was no wonder than Jamie thought that she could easily pretend to be Janie.

It would have worked except for what happened next.

The escort slowly and unnecessarily dramatically pulled a new name from the bowl.

Jamie locked eyes with Janie and felt her heart break in two. Janie had fallen to the ground sobbing and not a single person in the whole district would help the poor girl.

"Jamie Adler" An inhumane scream came from god knows where. Only later would Jamie realize that she was the one who made it.

"NO!" Janie was struggling and screaming but it was fruitless.

Fate however evil it was had decided that no matter what Janie Adler would be going into the 13th annual Hunger Games… with her sister.

**District 4**

District 4 was another career district so even though they weren't as bad as 1 and 2 things were still rather upbeat.

Not for Amelia and Carolyn Bennett. They were sitting at the docks with their bare feet dangling in the clear blue water, silently watching the fish swim by. Oh and of course the occasional dolphin and manatee that they had spent years taming, you know just the usual thing every kid does.

"I wish I was a fish" Amelia said. People told her that she was too old for such thoughts since she had just turned 15 the week before last. In truth no one was too old to dream.

"Might want to rethink that one, Lia" Carolyn shook her dead in amusement.

"If you're chosen I'll volunteer for you" Amelia offered "After all who would look after Devin and Ali?"

"The day when I let one of my sisters die is the day all of our dolphins and manatees get poached and since that's illegal it'll never happen"

They walked slowly to the Reapings as if they could prolong the inevitable. They both checked in and went to their respected sections.

Carolyn was secretly thrilled with the rule change, it meant one less year of having her two youngest sisters eligible. She was so engrossed in this thought that she completely missed who volunteered.

But never in a million years would she have missed the next name. "Amelia Bennett"

Carolyn sprang into action pushing her way to the front and screamed out the fatal words "I volunteer"

"NO you can't!" Amelia tried to protest "Look who you're up against" and Carolyn for the first time looked at her fellow tribute. The smirking face of one Adrianna Bennett gazed down on her.

**District 5**

"Kate! You know I hate to wait; we're going to be late. I'm going to keep rhyming until you get your ass down her now" Eva Scots called to her older cousin.

"What, why?!" Kate asked coming down the stairs.

"It's Reaping day or did you forget"

"So? It doesn't affect us" Eva for a lack of a better explanation facepalmed.

"Didn't you listen to the rule changes or were you too busy reading about centripetal force or whatever"

"No I didn't and it was about the Revolutionary War"

"The what now?"

"A war that happened in- never mind what rule change?"

"All 24 tributes this year are girls and instead of the age range being 12-18 its 15-20 which is actually better because that way 12 year olds won't be killed by kids as much as 6 years older than they are and twice their size"

Eva naturally talked fast so Kate just stared at her uncomprehendingly which for Kate was about as natural as flying pigs.

"Say what now?"

"Fine I'll speak slowly. We. Could. Be. Going. In. The. Hunger. Games. We're. Both. Eligible. Again."

"For god sakes talk like a human being your age!"

"Lyke OMG! Wi culd b goin in the hngr gms agin n myb lyke even dye"

"Oh god. What if they chose us?" Kate apparently wasn't one to remain calm under these situations. "Both of us what if we have to kill each other?"

"Really!? You couldn't understand me when I spoke incredibly fast or excruciatingly slow but when I talk like an air head everything's fine"

"Isn't that how you usually speak?" Kate teased before reverting back to hyperventilation mode.

"Relax Kate they're not going to pick both of us" How wrong she was.

**District 6**

Lauda White woke with a start and looked around wildly for a crowd that didn't exist. The 15 year old finally calmed down and got her breathing to go back to normal.

"Lauda?" Layla Taylor, Lauda's stepsister and best friend whispered. Even though Layla was 5 years older than Lauda they had been best friends forever. That was how their parents met, separate story.

"I had one of my 'dreams' again" Lauda's dreams were special. They always came true. She once dreamed that her father would be involved in an accident at work. When she had tried to warn him he just laughed and patted her on the head.

That day he was crushed under 3 tons of scrap metal and Lauda was there to witness it all. At the tender age of 6 she had seen her first dead body. One minute he was laughing at a joke and the next he was flattened. Lauda was never the same.

"What happened?"

"It was me" Layla felt her heart sink

"Lauda please no. Maybe this time it will be different. Maybe you were just worried about today. Maybe-" Lauda interrupted

"Stop. I know what I know"

"Do you want this to be true? Do you have some sort of death wish?" Layla was yelling by now.

"You think I want to die? You think I want to see innocent blood spilled. Like I haven't seen enough death for one person" Lauda's voice had reached the same level as Layla.

"I'm sorry"

"There's more" Layla waited

"It was you too"


End file.
